Peter Högl
"When it comes to this, I know Högl is the one who captured Hermann Fegelein, just before he would be the new Führer of the Nazi Union. Now I know he's upgrading his MP 40 into something much destructible..." --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Peter Högl is a German officer holding the rank of SS-''Obersturmbannführer'' (lieutenant colonel) who was a member of one of Adolf Hitler's bodyguard units. He spent time in the Führerbunker in Berlin at the end of World War II. Högl later died from wounds received during the break-out on May 2, 1945 while crossing the Weidendammer Bridge under heavy fire in Berlin. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, He is a super officer of the Waffen-SS and of the Nazi Union, and is also Hermann Fegelein's personal bodyguard, but later he will be a super officer of the Waffen Schnee. In the past, he is persumed to be the one who killed Fegelein when he is part of Hitler's command, and Fegelein would have been killed in an execution by him. But in the modern times, he is now alive again by Fegelein so as to be sorry to Fegelein for his fault. Lori, Jinping, North, Germain and Fegelein would forgive him when he knew his fault by killing Fegelein with his MP 40, and now he will be a personal bodyguard of Hermann Fegelein. He always uses death penalties to kill prisoner who had been sentenced to execution, an ability to arrest, and a super kill skill by using his MP 40 of Total Annihilation with his actions to be always listening to Fegelein's command and use his missions to arrest criminals. But in "Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie," Högl use his super MP 40 (The MP 40 of Total Annihilation) to use it for killing Grimm monsters that are attacking the Wehrmacht when he has no choice but to die or to survive, and when Wehrmacht is being under attack by the Grimm. He killed 55 (fifty-five)-60 (sixty) Beowolves, 10 (ten) Griffons, and 10 (ten) Deathstalkers when he uses his super MP 40, and after the Nazi Union falled invade Beacon Academy, he was promoted into a super officer by Fegelein, North, Germain and many other Coalition of the Red Star leaders when he killed total 115 (one-hundred and fifteen) Beowolves, 10 (ten) Deathstalkers and 10 (ten) Griffon on the news that spreaded across like wildfire, with the UCRD calling him the "Masculine Version of Nora Valkyrie," as praised by Cornelia Loud, or Team JNPR would be also calling him the "Super Officer of the Nazi Union," and Nora would be calling him as the "Grimm Slayer of the Nazi Union." Later on, Richard Loud III calls him to kill Lena when her death penalty is being pending, and he always use his death penalty skill to kill Lena for her betrayal and treason against the wealthy Loud family and the whole of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, including a gaffe that she have done to Lauren Loud, but unlucky, Lena is saved by Weiss Schnee, her own Wehrmacht, a group of Finnish soldiers, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance in order to ensure that he can't kill Lena, and so he will turn himself to kill the heroes by his MP 40 of Total Annihilation. When he had been defeated and captured by Weiss, he will think about himself, and tell his fault to Team RWBY and her. Only Lana and Lena can forgive him for his want to redeem himself, so he will join Weiss and Team RWBY when she is also known as the Weißer Anleiter of the Schnee Wehrmacht, and Team RWBY is actually one of the strongest teams of the Future Alliance, thus leading Richard Loud Jr., the grandfather of Richard Loud III, to turn away against the UCRD, and so quits being part of the UCRD, and he eventually becomes part of Team RWBY as well. When he joined Team RWBY, he will create his super ammo of his own super MP 40 (or the MP 40 of Total Annihilation) by himself, and then he will learn a good book with his idea to listen to Weiss's commands for his new job: to protect Team RWBY. But he will be also Nora's friend when she also destroyed 250 Panzer IVs (who is also the "Panzer Slayer of Beacon Academy"), and he also killed a total of 115 (one-hundred and fifteen) Beowolves, 10 (ten) Deathstalkers and 10 (ten) Griffons (which he was the "Grimm Slayer of the Nazi Union"). Only he can use his superweapon that is called the MP 40 of Total Annihilation, along with a Walther P38, a combat knife, a stick grenade and even more plutonium ammo for his MP 40 of Total Annihilation. In battle, Högl can easily kill more enemies, destroy enemy vehicles and destroy anything that is related to the enemies with the use of his super ammo and his MP 40 of Total Annihilation. But he can also kill Grimm monsters like a one-versus-many battle by his MP 40 of Total Annihilation with him being better than Team CFVY and Team RWBY combined because he can protect the Nazi Union, later team RWBY, by easily killing enemies, and using his MP 40 of Total Annihilation. He will fight for the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, the Coalition of the Red Star, and his new Führer, Hermann Fegelein, and later, including Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Team JNPR, his friend, Richard Loud Jr., the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography Beacon War "Peter Högl, the super officer of the Nazi Union's Waffen-SS. He always find criminals, but he even also killed more Grimm monsters in one battle by his MP 40 of Total Annihilation. We must find and capture him so he can be a super officer of Waffen Schnee before he will destroy Beacon Academy by using his MP 40 of Total Annihilation." --Yang Xiao Long, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Second Battle of Vale City "Now I will turn myself to destroy all in Vale once again, like Vale City, Beacon Academy, the Schnee Manor, and more of it, then kill all people in Vale, as long as no one can stop me for myself and and I'll have revenge when my attempt to kill Lena is failed." --Peter Högl to Richard Loud III when he turned himself to destroy the Kingdom of Vale after Weiss saved Lena, Return to Vale Battle of Kassala "Fear my MP 40 of Total Annihilation, Hakim! For Arnold, for Carlos, for Wanda, for Ralphie, for D.A., and for Keesha!" --Peter Högl to Abasi Hakim when he using MP 40 of Total Annihilation after successfully retaking the Rah-Rah-Robot, The Wrath of the Nile Category:Adults Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bodyguards Category:Brunettes Category:Captured Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Dingolfing Citizens Category:Executioners Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grimm Hunters Category:Heroes Category:Historical Characters Category:Humans Category:Lieutenant Colonels Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Nazi Union Characters Category:Obersturmbannführers Category:Officers Category:Protectors Category:Real Life People Category:Redcoat Union Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Schnee Wehrmacht Members Category:Soldiers Category:Super Officers Category:Survivors Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Time Traveled Characters Category:Traitors Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Intelligence Agency Members Category:Villains Category:Waffen Schnee Members Category:Waffen-SS Members Category:Weiss Schnee's Minions Category:World War II Characters Category:World War II Veterans